Priest Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline
UPDATE with Chaos Descending: You may now purchase epic 2.0 spells from Alhuurn Khalen in Myrist, the Great Library. *Characters must be at least a level 110 adventure or tradeskill class to enter Myrist, the Great Library.'' *If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells and unlocks them at the merchant Alhuurn Khalen for your other chars on your account. *You need to read one or two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox, accept the gifts, and follow the instructions to gain entrance to the Library. There is a letter for 110 adventurers and another letter for 110 crafters. Requirements *'The first quest Awakening Bonds: The First Steps requires': **To start the Quest you: ***Must be a level 100 Priest. ***Must be level 5 of one Ascension class ***Must have completed the City Timeline Removed with LU105 ***Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed Removed with LU105 ***Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline Removed with LU105, still needed for Witness to the Past. **At some point of the first quest you will also need: ***Complete the Ning Yun Retreat portion of The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline and have +50k with Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction) ***Access to Hua Mein Village. (You can fly over the wall without faction, just avoid the guards) *** **"Fast Travel" is your Best Friend when doing the quests. ** The "Guise of Pursuit" is your next "Best Friend" when meeting faction requirements. *'The second quest Awakening Bonds: Forks in the Road requires': **Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start the quest **Completion of The White Dragonscale Cloak - Requires +20,000 faction with Guktan Guard **+50,000 faction with Othmir of Velious **Great Divide Timeline - Must complete the Fina's Retreat series. **Cobalt Scar Timeline - Must complete the two series below. ***Killing Fields series ***Forsaken Othmir Village series through High Tide ** *'The third Quest Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past requires': **Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest **Must have Paw of Opolla, this is the Reward from the Heritage Quest A Source of Malediction **Must have completed Fallen Dynasty Timeline through A Vision of the Future **Must speak Thulian **Must be level 100 Artisan *'The fourth quest Awakening Bonds: Once Was Lost... requires': **Must be level 8 of one Ascension class to start the quest ** *'The fifth quest Awakening Bonds: ...Is Whole Again requires' **Must be level 9 of one Ascension class to start the quest Fabled Version #Awakening Bonds: The First Steps #Awakening Bonds: Forks in the Road #Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past #Awakening Bonds: Once Was Lost... #Awakening Bonds: ...Is Whole Again #Witness to the Past Mythical Version #Chaos Effect Rewards #Dogma Stone First quest #Dogma Jewel Second quest #Tears of Spiritual Devotion Third quest #Fourth quest (Weapon): #* (for Fury, Warden, Mystic, Defiler, Templar and Inquisitor) #* (for Channeler) #Fifth Quest (Fabled Epic Reward) #*Channeler #**The Awakened Spiritbreaker, Eianosheoll's Folly #** Combat Awareness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Emergency Power - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Defiler #** The Awakened Dream Scorcher #**Progenitor Spirit - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Retribution of the Fallen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Fury #**The Awakened Wrath of Nature #** Embodiment of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Vortex of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Inquisitor #**The Awakened Penitent's Absolution #** Divine Righteousness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #** Fanatics Focus - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Mystic #**The Awakened Spear of Obviation #**Strength of the Ancestors - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Wendigo - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Templar #**The Awakened Impact of the Sacrosanct #**Unbroken Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Impart Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Warden #**The Awakened Bite of the Wolf #**Nature's Grace - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Tunare's Chosen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell)